


Tea Shoppe

by Kittyinaz



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Alice & Hatter, F/M, Hatter aka David Christopher Temple, Jack is a Little Shit, Lots of original Characters because I wanted it that way, Maybe a big shit?, Original story that was started here, Really...., Tea Shoppe, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: Alice Hamilton decided to go out for a night on the town with her friends, Hatter decided to mix that night in his club. This starts a chain of events that has love, adventure and a mention of wonder in our world. AU, M for a reason!Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.  But the rest of it is!





	1. This Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot say this enough, but this is NOT for anyone under 18. But I hope you enjoy, reposting this since I won't publish it.

__

_Song I listened to for this chapter: **If We Ever Meet Again**  by Timbaland featuring Katy Perry_

* * *

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/alice.jpg)

Alice decides to accept her friend’s invitation to go to the new ‘in’ club in town. She can’t remember the name, but these new clubs come and go all the time and she didn’t see what the big deal about this one was.

She’s been working hard, either at school or at work, and hasn’t seen her friends in a long time – she knows this very well since they have no problem reminding her about it, as often as they can.  Alice knows that even though they have promised not to try to set her up with another random guy in the club, it will inevitably happen after they start drinking.  They simply cannot believe she is happy alone and they are genuinely concerned about her.  But Alice is very happy being by herself and not playing some lovestruck fool, thank you very much. Truthfully, she doesn’t think she can dedicate the necessary time to a real relationship. That is, if a real meaningful relationship can even be found in a club.

She calls up her friend Leigh and asks her if the offer of going out is still open.  “Of course Alice!!!  You will love where we are going tonight.  Well maybe not… but who cares, after dancing and a lot of drinking, does it matter?  The music is so awesome with one of the best DJ’s in the city.”

Alice laughs at her friend’s eagerness to sell her on an idea that she has already bought.  “Leigh! Enough!!  Now, where should I meet you?”

Leigh thinks back to the times they’ve gone out in the past and the condition they ended up in after. “Can we come over there?  You have room and we can get a limo for the night and have a real time out on the town.”

Alice sighs, knowing the responsible thing is to do that or else she will need to be the designated driver for the night. Since she wants to let loose for once and remember why she is working so hard for at school, she agrees.  “Sure, what time should I be expecting everyone?”

Thanks to her family, she doesn’t really need to work, and this way she can get some relaxation without the worry of missing the next day, never mind it being a Friday.

* * *

 

Hatter is busy at his new nightclub making sure everything is ready for the night.  He’s been hiding himself here after making it in LA.  His life had gotten out of control while there and his answer had been to move to Pittsburgh and out of the limelight for awhile.

However, he can’t be idle for long and soon designed and built this club. This way he can still do what he loved while producing entertainment for others.

The club is owned under his real name, but most people know him by MH.  For this place, and when he DJ’s, he uses the name his friends call him – the name he had earned on the streets of London – Hatter.  It is the only way he can protect himself from all the bloody gold diggers!  He has known his fair share of them and luckily knew them for what they were.  Also, his nickname plays well into the club’s theme. He smiles wryly at the thought.

 [](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/dusquesne-incline.jpg)

Hatter turns in his chair and looks out to the city below him, losing himself in thought.  He hasn’t spun for awhile; maybe tonight he will enjoy himself while at the same time keeping an eye on the club.  As he peruses the thought, he decides that he will do just that and mix pleasure with work.  Of course, he will need Dorm to work with him to throw off the scent and also in case he needs a break, but Dorm is great at making it look like he was doing all the work and that Hatter was only the eye candy. The thought causes Hatter to smirk; even not knowing who he truly is the ladies seem to throw themselves at him anyway, no matter how much he shows his disinterest. As long as he is not mean spirited about the refusals or uses any of them ladies, there is no reason that he can’t enjoy the attention, was there? Hatter turns to make the calls to put his plans for the night in place. Glancing at the clock he notes it will be time to open up in a couple of hours.

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/alices-limo.jpg)

Alice is dressed in a blue mini skirt dress and red tights, with heeled boots.  Her friends had tried to get her to wear something different, but she refuses to get dressed up just so they can try to set her up with someone.  She is comfortable and that is all that matters to her tonight.

She walks outside thinking that it’s warm enough that she won’t need a jacket and gets into the limo with Leigh and a bunch of their girlfriends.  As they all grab a glass of bubbly, they raise them in toast and say, “To Alice, may she remember how to have fun tonight!”  They all laugh, including Alice, and drink to that.  Alice turns to Sam and asks, “Where are we going tonight?”

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/sam-malen-akerman.jpg)

Sam is a petite woman with ice white hair and dark blue sapphire eyes that she came by naturally from her mother. She is another of those special friends who understands Alice.  “You don’t know?”

Alice shakes her head no.

Sam looks at Leigh. “You didn’t tell her?”

Leigh is sheepish and replies, “Do you think she would agree to go if I had told her the name?”

Alice looks at both of them. “Alright! I am here and very unlikely to jump out of the limo if you tell me where we were going, so c’mon give!”

 

Leigh is pure energy.  She is 5’5, auburn hair, and bright green eyes.  She is the life of the party and often Alice has commented that if they could harness her energy, it would end the energy crisis by itself for most of the world.  But in spite of this, she is a loyal friend who will do anything to make sure people are happy.  But there are times that Alice is ready to kill her, though, and this may be one of those times if she does not cough up the name of the club.  How bad can a name be?

Leigh looks sheepish and tells her, “It’s called the Tea Shoppe.  The main DJ’s name is Hatter and well, umm you can guess the theme.”

Alice sighs.  Her name is the bane of her life.  She has been teased about her name and the Alice in Wonderland story throughout her entire life.   What makes it worse is when people learn that her great grandfather was Charles Dodgson, or as most people know him as, Lewis Carol.  Not many know it, but she always curses the day her mom decided to humor her great grandfather’s wishes and named her Alice.  She normally tries to avoid any situations that scream out Alice in Wonderland because of this, but Leigh and Sam have convinced her in the past few years to embrace it and not run screaming from her heritage.  She’s trying, but seriously? “Tea Shoppe?”

Sam answers quietly, while the rest of the girls in the group drink their champagne,  laughing and carrying on in their own conversations. “The theme is the Mad Hatter’s Tea Party and their drinks are based on the teas.  I heard that the owner has been very imaginative and has come close to make quite a few tastes like teas.  And, the main DJ is pure eye candy and wears a hat everywhere.”

Alice looks out the window, resigning herself to trying to have fun, and notices that they are drawing close to a place with a huge line wrapping around the corner and down the street.  Wow, she hasn’t seen a club this popular in a long time.  She then thinks about having to wait in a line that long.  She turns and looks at her friends, begging, “Please tell me one of you has a way in without waiting in that line.”

Leigh and Sam look at each other and then start to laugh.  Their friend has no idea how beautiful she is and how many times the three of them opened doors that normally stay closed.  Alice is 5’6” with mahogany hair that falls below her shoulders and rich blue sapphire eyes.  Her work and great genes give her a body most would kill for.  But Alice never has a clue and would protest if they tried to tell her.  Tonight, however, they did have a way in.

Sam finally puts Alice out of misery. “We are expected, a friend of mine is a bartender in there and has pulled some strings and got us on the VIP list.”  Of course, when he heard it was for Alice, he was scrambling all over, trying to make sure everything would be perfect. He has a huge crush on her.

Alice sighs in relief.  The limo door is quickly opened by the valet and the girls all get out of the vehicle.  Sam walks up to the guy at the head of the line, tells him their names as he checks the list, nodding, and opens the doors for them.  She looks back and pointedly raises her eyebrow. Alice and Leigh laugh at her. Walking up to her, they link arms around each other and walk into the club.  The rest of their friends follow them inside, still giggling and laughing.

Once inside, Alice almost stops dead, looking around in sheer amazement at the club decorations.  There are trees everywhere, the tables have mismatched chairs and white tablecloths, and the ground underneath the tables looks like actual grass.  As she looks at where the DJ booth is, she notices it appears to be a windmill.  The Bar is cleverly disguised as a long assortment of connected tables with tea pots steaming slightly all over it.  There are pastries all along the length that Alice thinks are fake until she watches as a woman picks one up and eats it.  She looks up and realizes the ceiling looks like the night sky with comets and falling stars shooting through it randomly. As she watches, the stars seem to twinkle at her.

Sam and Leigh lead their party down the pathway to… a ring of Mushrooms?  Alice realizes that the owner has put the VIP level on top of the mushrooms with the dance floor in the middle of the mushrooms on the lower level.  Alice has to give credit where credit is due; this club is awesome and the owner went way above and beyond designing it.  She climbs the stairs and they go to the table marked ‘Alice in Wonderland’.  Alice shakes her head but thinks _, if it got us in, I’m not complaining!_   She sits down with her friends and they all start to talk and generally have fun while sampling the assortment of drinks in front of them.

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/imagescalthi2b.jpg)

Hatter looks out at the crowd, enjoying himself.  Dorm is working with him and keeping his mouth closed as normal.  He looks up at the VIP area, intrigued by the group of women there. He’d seen them walking through the club heading in that direction earlier.  He remembers seeing a large party reserved under ‘Alice in Wonderland’ and has wondered at the moniker; they must be that group.  He shrugs and gets ready to spin another record, hopefully lure them down below to dance.  If they look as good as they did at the first glance he’d taken, then they will draw others onto the dance floor with them.

Alice is getting bored listening to the girls talking. She doesn’t care much for gossip like most of them did. Hearing a driving beat start, she taps Sam’s shoulder and when she leans closer, Alice tells her, “I want to go down and dance.”

Sam nods and taps Leigh’s shoulder next to her, pointing downstairs.  Leigh flashes a grin and stands up and the three women walk down, joining the crowd on the floor.

 

Hatter sees three of the most beautiful ladies make their way to the floor.  Well, all three were certainly beautiful but one… one intrigues him.  He watches her with her friends and wonders what her story is, what is she doing here, what is her name…. is she single?  He thinks for a second and signals Dorm to take over as he makes his way to the dance floor to watch her. Dorm will be fine since he has a few songs queued up and ready to go. Hatter can’t think of the last time a woman has caught his eye like this; he is curious and wants to satisfy that curiosity.

Alice is having a blast, she likes to dance, but normally doesn’t go out much.  She glances to her left and sees a pair of dark chocolate eyes that connect with hers. Her stomach does a quick flip and she blinks, losing the eyes in the crowd.  She misses the intensity instantly as well as the warmth she felt when meeting them. Frowning, she wonders what is happening.  Alice feels a quick tap on her shoulder and turns to see Sam cocking her head at her quizzically, silently asking if everything was okay.  Alice nods and the three keep on enjoying themselves.

Soon enough, of course, people try to cut in. The three friends are used to men trying to cut in all the time and have developed ways to gently, but firmly, relay the fact that they were not interested, if they truly were not. Of course, there are always some who can’t take a hint, but they have ways to deal with them, also.

 

In this case, the guy in question is very drunk, not understanding their hints. Furthermore, it looks like he has planned this out. He grabs Alice from behind and proceeds to grind into her.  She flicks her eyes to Sam and Leigh who instantly understand and try to move closer to help her.  Alice steps away and loudly says, “Get off!”

The guy leers at her, “C’mon, looking and dancing like that tells me you need a man to… _dance with_.”  He leans closer and Alice backs off from the smell radiating off of him.  She can see that his friends are helping keep Sam and Leigh away and she is getting a little nervous.  He grabs her again, pulling her close to him, not caring at all that she is fighting him.

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/hatter-gif.gif)

Before he can do something, a hand grabs his shoulder and swings him around to a very angry Hatter who tells him in a hard tone, “The lady told ya no.  And a _gentleman_ always honors wha’ a lady says.”

Alice is shocked that the man whose eyes had caused the odd but pleasant feeling in her stomach earlier was now there… defending her?  She is grateful and a little flattered; most people and her friends don’t try to help her, knowing she can handle herself very well.  But this is a dangerous situation and she is feeling very uncomfortable – this guy gave her a very bad feeling – and Alice is grateful for the save.  Her savior glances at her and indicates slightly that she needs to try to move away.  She looks quickly around and sees that the only safe spot is beside her brown-eyed savior since all the other ways are blocked.

Lonnie looks at the man that has come out of nowhere, taking away his fun.  Who did this guy think he is?  He attempts to push away the smaller man so he can get back to his entertainment for the night, but is shocked when the man doesn’t budge at all. And then he notices the woman who’d caught his attention moving to the guy’s side.  Without even glancing at her, the guy moves slightly in front of her, effectively making sure that Lonnie can’t get to her. Not without going through this guy first.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Lonnie demands angrily.

At first, Hatter puzzles about why the woman who caught his attention didn’t leave. Then he realizes that this bloody scumbag’s friends have blocked her in.  Instead, she has assessed the situation and moved to the safest spot in the circle, by his side.  He moves slightly to make sure that if the drunken man makes a move towards her, it would be through him.  Where are the bouncers he hired to make sure situations like this did not happen?

Hatter replies to the man in a cold voice, “You will bloody leave now, my friend, or you will regret whatever you do to the lady here.”

Lonnie stares at the guy and gets a bad feeling that this is not going to end well.  Glaring at him, he mutters, “Whatever, I was just trying to dance with the lady.”  He stalks off, figuring he can try again when he is sure the guy is elsewhere.  Lonnie has never seen this guy before when other girls came through and caught his attention.  The guy is probably a bouncer or such, he thinks, before whistling to his friends and walking away, not looking back.

Alice breathes a sigh of relief and then brown eyes turns quickly and asks her, “Are ya alright, did the bloody scut harm ye?”

She looks into his eyes and sees that he is genuinely concerned. “No, he just frightened me.” She takes a deep breath, thinking that she needs to thank him – and to be honest, she really wants to know his name – and says, “Thank you.  My name is Alice.”

He glances at her, as if making sure she is alright. “Yer welcome.  Nice ta meet ya Alice, name’s Hatter.”  He glances around again, noticing the crowd and still feeling… protective, he asks her, “Ya want to get off the floor and get a drink _?” And maybe answer some of my questions…_

Alice looks at Hatter, noticing the nice build, the hair that goes wherever it wants, and the _oh ye gods, thank you!_ accent. The odd feeling in her stomach returns and she smiles.  She really needs a drink and doesn’t feel worried about being with this man who has saved her. In fact, she wants to get to know him better.  She glances over her shoulder to Sam and Leigh and lets them know she is going to the bar.  They nod and give her a look that she all too well recognizes; she will be getting the interrogation later.

Alice turns back to Hatter, noticing he has seen all of their byplay and is still patiently waiting for her answer.  “Yes.”

_This free fall in her stomach has got her feeling so…_

They walk off the dance floor together to satisfy their mutual curiosity about the other.

* * *

Fairfarren~


	2. It Will All Turn Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatter and Alice talk...

  ****

###### 6th Street Bridge in Pittsburgh. All credit belongs to michaelmccumber.com

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Haven’t Met You Yet, by Michael Buble_

* * *

Hatter stops at the edge of the dance floor and waits for Alice to catch up. He puts his hand gently on the small of her back to lead her to the bar and to… well, he wants the guys giving her looks to know she is with him. It may only be temporary —not that they needed to know that— but he is working on it becoming something more.

Alice follows as closely as she can to Hatter until they clear the dance floor. She almost pauses when he stops but then he puts his hand on the small of her back and indicates the path they are to go down. His warm hand gives her goosebumps and she wonders at the fast reaction she is having to him. Since she’s been going out these past few years, however, she’s found that these feelings, on her side or the guy’s, never seem to last. He will grow bored of her or be scared off by her job. Or worst, he will use her; one had tried to do that. She keeps a close grip on her feelings thinking about that one guy. Alice decides she will enjoy these pleasant sensations until they go their separate ways, as her exes normally do.

 

Hatter goes to the end of bar and pulls out a chair for her. He has chosen high bar chairs in every style imaginable that he can find in order to give the bar the proper tea table look. Right now, he is really glad he did because now he can talk with her without possibly being bugged by the staff. But if he finds one of his bouncers, well, he needs to have a word with them. There is no excuse for any lady to deal with that type of behavior in his club. And to have it be Alice! He grips the chair he is holding out for her hard. She looked so fragile and frightened when that guy had grabbed her, Hatter realizes he hadn’t even thought before he acted when he saw the look on her face.

Alice is shocked and pleased when he pulls out a chair for her. As she sits, she notices that they are at the end of the bar, with the wall on one side of her and him on the other. She isn’t really worried, but either he is planning something or he just picked somewhere he can protect her. The latter thought makes her smile and she thanks him again.

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/david-1.jpg)

“Well, me mum would hav’ me hide if she found out that I was not bein’ a gentleman to the ladies.” Hatter smirks at her as she laughs. Alice has a pleasant laugh that warms him.

“Well, you can let your ‘mum’ know that you are being quite the gentleman to me. It’s kind of pleasant to find out there are gentlemen still around. And especially in clubs!” Alice is chuckling and finding herself being quite truthful with him, which pleases her since she really hates to play the flirting game.

Hatter likes her forthrightness but frowns at her comment. “I apologize for that bloody git-“

Alice interrupts him. “Hatter, it isn’t your fault. He planned that out a little too well. Thank you again for helping me.” She shivers and he notices.

He shrugs out of his brown leather jacket and puts it around her shoulders. “Here this may help. The club is cold fer the dancers and drinkers.”

Alice is shocked again by his manners. But before she can protest, she realizes that his coat is warm and she really is cold, probably a slight case of shock at her close call. “Thank you,” she quietly says.

“Yer welcome. So… Now on to the awkward questions that normally arise at this time.” Hatter grins at her.

Alice laughs in enjoyment at this one – he is smooth, she’ll give him that! “Hmm, let’s see, you already know my name and that I am here with my friends. The next? Either what drink do I like, my sign, or am I single? Which one was it?” She grins at him, waiting on his answer.

_[](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/imagescalthi2b.jpg)_

_All of them!_ Hatter’s smirk grows wider and his dimples come out. He really likes the spirit of this one. He turns and signals one of the bartenders, who acknowledges him with a nod, but before Hatter can turn his attention back to Alice, he notices the bartender doing a double take at her. He frowns but tucks it away in the back of his head. That takes care of the drink…

“Well, I be guessing you’re either single or I will be having a jealous boyfriend on me back here shortly. And yer sign?” He lets a puzzled look cross his face, “Why I be wanting that?”

Alice is enjoying this so much. “Hmm that just leaves the drink and then I am out of the lines I have been given through the years.”

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/scott-aka-jensen-ackles.jpg)

The bartender walks down to give Alice and Hatter their drinks. Alice turns in shock when she notices the drink being set in front of her is the same that she had liked from upstairs. Looking up, she recognizes the guy behind the bar. “Scott! What a pleasant surprise to find you here!”

Scott smiles at her. “Yep, I helped Sam plan this outing for you, hope you enjoyed yourself and will come back here more often.”

Hatter is frowning at Scott as he lightly flirts with Alice. _Calm yerself down Hatter! She’s not yers yet. And it looks like ya may be owing Scott here a favor if he got her to come ‘ere!_ Hatter clears his throat softly.

Alice looks at him and smiles. “Scott is one of my friend Sam’s close friends. He has come along a couple of times to help us out when we all want is to have fun and not deal with guys.” She smiles at Scott.

Hatter realizes that while Scott may have feelings for Alice, she doesn’t return them. He relaxes. “Scott here is one of me best bartenders. I am glad that he got ya to come in, and I will make sure that you and your mates are on the VIP list from now on. That being if you still want to come here after that bloody scutted git.”

At first, Alice wonders how he could make them permanent VIP’s in this club but then all the pieces fall into place: this Hatter beside her is _the_ Hatter that Leigh and Sam had told her about earlier. The DJ. The _cute_ DJ. Her heart drops a little realizing that this whole meeting must mean nothing to him. She is just one in a long string of girls to him. She should have known.

Hatter is watching her face and catches the slight look of dismay. He is then shocked when she straightens and goes to take the jacket off. “Alice, what’s wrong?”

Alice looks at him and is surprised to see the genuine look of confusion on his face. “I am sorry, I didn’t realize who you were. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea, so I am going to head out.”

Hatter stares at her. Wrong idea? Bloody ‘ell what is she speaking about? He decides to continue their honesty with each other and asks, “Alice, what idea do you think I have?”

Alice sighs, why is he making this hard? And why is her head starting to pound so much? “The idea that I may be one of many girls you have around.”

Before she can say anything a look of understanding crosses his face. He glances at Scott as if to say ‘do you believe her?’ “Alice, I don’t have _any_ girls hangin’ around. Ask me mate Scott here.”

Scott nods reluctantly, he can see how the cards are falling here, but he knows Hatter will treat Alice right. And, after these many years, he knows he isn’t going to get her attention. The best he can do is what he has been doing, being like a brother to her. And, no matter what others think, Scott has seen the way Hatter brushes the girls off, not unkindly, but in a manner that leaves no doubt that he is not interested. He treats the staff like family and Scott saw for himself, from one of the cameras below the bar, Hatter defending Alice earlier.

Alice stares at Scott in shock when he verifies Hatter to her. Scott is protective of her and acts like a brother to her and the girls. He is usually the one that talks her out of the relationships she talks herself into, especially when she was younger, wanting to find love.

Hatter watches her and is actually pleased that Scott has helped him. “Alice, I honestly can say you have intrigued me and I will enjoy getting to know you better. This may be a one time meeting, or one of many, I will leave that up to you. If you want to leave, please wait here with Scott and let me get you a ride home. That bloody git is still here and I don’t want you to have to deal with him.” He watches her eyes, hoping he isn’t making a huge mistake and that it will all turn out well in the end. He is willing to put in the effort to make it work, but he wants to give her the choices.

Alice is thinking it all through. She is tired, her head is starting to pound even worse, and… she really wants to get to know Hatter better. He intrigues her. She pulls the jacket closer to her and softly tells him, “If you have somewhere we can go to talk, somewhere with aspirin, I think I would like to know you a little better. Plus, you are right, that, umm, how did you so eloquently put it, that ‘bloody scut’? worries me quite frankly.”

Hatter relaxes and smiles. “I have aspirin and the office up top is quieter than here. Warmer, too.” He looks at her closer and then glances at Scott. He realizes now what he should have realized earlier: she is in shock. Hatter keeps a tight rein on his temper and promises to himself to give a thorough talking-to to his staff. Scott is looking at her and nods, leaving to get the office set up with a blanket and some real tea to help Alice. He thinks of something and stops, turns around and signals Hatter. He will let her friends know she is alright and take care of that for him. Hatter nods and makes a note to give Scott’s performance a thorough look through and see how he can reward him.

“Alice.” She has closed her eyes and opens them quickly to see Hatter standing next to her with his hand held out to her. She glances up at him and puts her hand in his. He relaxes some and helps her stand, leading her towards the door to the upstairs area. Walking through the door, he notices the fatigue on her face and picks her up bridal style. She lightly moans and creases her forehead in pain. He gets a little more worried and quickly, but gently, moves up to his office.

Scott opens the door and frowns down at Alice. He looks up at Hatter. “Did he slip her something?”

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/round_of_drinks_crop_blue_round_shadow.jpg)

Hatter frowns and can’t think of when he could have. “Was the normal array of drinks provided them at their table?”

Scott frowns, “Yes, but Alice ordered down, as she normally does, and I made her drink, then sent it up.”

Hatter thinks back to how well planned out the incident on the floor had been. “Bloody ‘ell in a handbasket!” He looks angry as he tenderly holds the girl, nay Lady, in his arms. “Scott, get down to the rest of her mates and make sure they are ok. Find one of the bouncers and have them stay with them until they leave, and find someone you trust to work the bar on the top for them. I didn’t open it per yer request, but I think it would have been safer for them if I would have just put you up there.” He closes his eyes thinking of how many problems that scum licking imbecile may have gotten his club and Alice into. He walks over to his cream leather couch and gently places her on it. He stares down at the woman that has completely captured him. He knows it could have happened to him at any time, but it seems like the fates are laughing at him for this situation.

Scott looks at him and realizes his boss must have fallen hard. He softly tells him, “Hatter, Alice liked you up to when she thought she was to be part of a harem. Alice is work though. She is well worth it, but you will have to work hard to make you guys work. You will need patience and time. Let me know if you need me for anything, and get some of that tea you swear by in her.” Hatter nods and Scott goes down to check on the rest of their friends.

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/tea-service.jpg)

Hatter stares down at Alice, grabs the tea service from his desk and brings it to her. He pours her a glass and then crouches down, softly calling her name. “Alice. I need you to drink some of this tea.”

Alice can barely stay awake. She is aware this is not normal… What is going on? She hears Scott telling someone something about her, but she can barely hear through the pounding in her head. Next thing she hears is her name being said softly and something about tea? She is rather thirsty…

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/davids-office.jpg)

She groans and then opens one eye, which she quickly closes against the glare. She hears some cussing and the bright light is gone. Opening the eye again, she sees a soft glowing light from the ceiling and then notices Hatter looking at her with worry.

“Alice, I need you to drink some of this. If this doesn’t work then I am taking you to a hospital. I think that… that… Bloody hell. That scum licker may have slipped you something.”

Hatter is getting even more worried about Alice. And, he is mad at himself; she mentioned the headache and yet he had had a bright light shining down on her. He has turned it off now though, just leaving the ambient lighting on, and she seems to be able to handle that.

Alice takes the tea glass and drinks the contents. She made a face and softly asks, “Why does anything good for you taste so bad?” Hatter laughs weakly as she makes another face and finishes the tea. He takes the glass from her and sits himself on his coffee table, watching her. He notices when the headache fades away since her forehead smooths and soon he sees she is sleeping. He sighs in relief; maybe it is just shock.

There is a soft knock on his office door and Scott comes back in with the two ladies that had been on the dance floor with Alice earlier.

“We sent the other girls home but we needed to make sure Alice is okay,” the blonde tells him. “And, well we wanted to meet you. Scott here has vouched for you, but well-“

Hatter interrupts her gently, not wanting to make a friend of Alice’s mad but also not wanting to wake Alice, “You had to see it with your eyes. I don’t know if he did give her something, but she is sleeping normally now. I was just going to get Scott and have a car take her home. But I would greatly appreciate it if someone could stay with her?”

Sam looks at the man and can see Scott has called it like normal – this guy has feelings for Alice and unlike most men, he is comfortable and secure in dealing with them. “Scott told you this will be work right?”

Hatter is getting worried, first with Scott telling him this and now one of Alice’s mates. “Why are you all telling me this?”

Leigh speaks up, “She pushes guys away, she can’t see why anyone would want her. She doesn’t see her beauty, her thoughtfulness or anything else. One guy is all it took for this to happen to her, and she still hasn’t gotten over it. So we are letting you know, since it looks like you like her, and Scott says you will treat her right and that she liked you.”

Hatter wonders how many sentences that really is in the back of his mind, but he realizes that they are essentially giving him their support, but he will still have to work to get Alice’s trust. He nods, “Thank you. Now I need to get her home safe without-”

Scott interrupts him, “Boss, it’s past closing and the staff made sure the guy is gone.”

Hatter glances at him. “It’s not that I don’t trust you Scott, but that git had it planned. I will call one of the cars and have two leave here. Alice was frightened, and until we know otherwise, I don’t want that look on her face again. Just let me do what I need to.”

Scott nods hiding a small smile. He almost wants to kiss that bastard; Hatter is being protective of Alice, and Hatter is always protective of what he loves. That bastard from the dance floor has brought that to the fore and nothing anyone can say will dissuade Hatter. Now for Alice…

 [](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/limo.jpg)

Hatter makes the call needed and once he receives confirmation that the cars are downstairs, he gently picks Alice up again and takes her down the stairs. Leigh opens one of the limo’s doors and he gently puts her inside. He stares down at her face, softly moving a lock of hair off her cheek before climbing out. Scott is there and nods to him as he and Sam climb into the limo with Hatter softly closing the door behind them.

Leigh is watching him closely with her inquisitive eyes. She makes one of her snap decisions that she is famous for and leans up to hug him. He looks surprised and she tells him, “That’s for taking such good care of her. Now let us take over, we have had many years of experience taking care of Alice.”

Hatter nods and opens the other door for the ball of energy, which Leigh quickly dashes through. He closes the door and both limos leave the garage, driving into the dark night as he silently watches.

* * *

 

Fairfarren~

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/lunapic_130866719676712_21.gif)


	3. Lost in This World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day and the revelations....

 

 _Song I listened to for this chapter: All That I Am_ by Ryan Huston

* * *

 

The next morning Alice wakes with a slight headache.  She’s confused, since the last thing she remembered is a guy in a bar…  Brown eyes…  Brown eyes that bring a smile to her face.  She hopes that she is wrong about guys… because she rather likes him, wants to get to know him better… wants to know things like… what’s his name again?  She frowns, trying to remember it.

“Urgh!  What the hell did I drink last night?”  Alice grows agitated as her head starts to pound a little more and her whole body feels sluggish. She makes it a rule to never drink much but her infrequent bouts of freedom –from the pressure of school, work and the charities she works on– are so rare that sometimes she needs to make it a night to remember since she never knows when she will get out again.

 [](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/sam-malen-akerman-4.jpg)

Her door opens and Sam walks in with a drink in her hand.  “Here, drink this. It tastes awful but damn does it work!”

Alice glances at her and then drinks the contents.  It does have a bad-taste, but it also tastes… familiar.

Sam looks over Alice.  She can’t tell if Alice has any negative effects from last night, but when Scott had knocked on the door this morning with this tea for them –warning that it tasted awful but that he swore by it– she wasn’t going to not give the tea a try.  When asked where he got it, all he answered was, “Hatter. He was still up and worried about Alice.”

 [](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/scott-aka-jensen-ackles-2.jpg)

Scott is still downstairs, having decided to stick around after noticing the girls are all feeling bad. He thinks that whatever Alice had was in all their drinks.  Hatter is going to be mad when he tells him.  If Alice and any of the girls go back to the club, they will probably get their own room, most especially if Alice is with them.  Scott knows that Hatter is worried that Alice may not want him and he’d told Scott that he wanted to have her choose him; if she did, he would do anything and everything to keep her, but he wouldn’t force her into anything.  Scott’s esteem for Hatter rose at that, he is here to see what he can do for his boss.

Scott decides to make the girls breakfast, knowing most of the large group will soon be gone and it will end up being just his three girls in the end.  Too many times going out partying with them has shown him that the other girls really leech off of Alice. She says that she enjoys the large parties, they make her feel safer, but he hopes she will wake up to reality soon, hopefully before one of them hurts her.  By the time his girls arrive in the kitchen, as he has predicted, the rest of the group has already cleared out.

Alice walks in with her hair still damp after her washing her hair and she’s wearing loose black yoga pants with a turquoise t-shirt. Holding her head, she collapses into a chair; in the shower earlier, she could barely stand just the few minutes needed to wash her hair.

Scott looks at her concerned. “Did the tea not help?”

Alice lifts her head. “It took care of the headache, but I feel bad all over still. What happened?  And, not that I am complaining, but why are you here cooking breakfast?”

He frowns, thinking they may want to take her to see a doctor to make sure there are no lasting effects from last night. “We think that bastard from the dance floor may of slipped something into your drink or drinks.  And I am making sure you are okay.”

Alice gasps, memories flooding her brain of a man grabbing her from behind and… trapping her?  And brown eyes rescuing her.  She had been talking to brown eyes…  Why does everything go in and out of focus?  She gets frustrated, feeling there is something she _needs_ to remember.  “Scott who is the brown-eyed guy in my memories?  The memories are all weird…  What the hell?” She bursts out in frustration, but before she can say more, she suddenly feels sick to her stomach and quickly runs to the bathroom.

Sam and Scott run after her with Leigh following behind a second later. Hearing her being sick, the friends look at each other in concern.

Leigh runs from them and yells over her shoulder, “Help her to the car, I am bringing it up, she needs to see a doctor now!”

Scott and Sam nod and as soon as Alice stops getting sick they enter the bathroom, helping her up carefully.  “Alice we need to get you to the hospital.  Whatever he gave you is reacting bad, we had hoped you weren’t as affected since the rest of us weren’t.”  Alice nods and doesn’t argue.  They look at each, noting that this is not good.

Scott mouths to Sam, “Grab my phone; call Hatter.  He will want to know about this.”  She nods and runs to his phone on the table as he helps Alice slowly to the car.

* * *

 [](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/david-5.jpg)

Hatter is sitting in his chair, staring out at the city, his thoughts on Alice.  He isn’t complaining that she’s the one that has made him fall…. in love? Is it love? Hatter wonders but decides it doesn’t matter if he calls it love or if he uses a different word: it is love and there is nothing he can do about it now, not that he wants to.  He is leaving it in Alice’s hands… her small, slim hands that according to Scott can throw a man across the room.  He smiles, remembering Scott telling him about men who had learned that the hard way.  Hatter likes the image-

 His phone rings, interrupting his thought. “Hatter,” he answers.

“Hatter, we are taking Alice to the hospital, I know you wanted to wait for her to come to you but–”

“Which hospital?” He cuts her off. His voice, thick with worry.

* * *

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/magee_womens_hospital.jpg)

Once at the hospital and after hearing what is wrong, the nursing staff rush Alice into the ER.

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/dr-matt-bomer.jpg)

The three friends sit in the ER waiting area until one of the doctors comes in, asking for a, “Ms. Leigh Larik, Ms. Samantha Moen, and a Mr. Scott Lytle?”  They stand up quickly and he walks over to them.

“Ms. Hamilton’s records show that you are the people to talk to?”  They nod. Since all of Alice’s family is deceased, they are the closest to family to her.  “You should have brought her in sooner, but we are giving fluids to her and taking tests to see what was given to her.  Due to the nature of this, the police are on their way to take statements.  Now for other matters, can one of you fill out the paperwork for her insurance?”

Before any of them can say anything, they hear a voice say, “I will take care of any medical expenses for Ms. Hamilton’s care.”

Hatter walks in and spotting Scott and Alice’s mates standing, he makes his way to them. Hearing the last bit from the doctor, he decides to speak up.  He is unaware of Alice’s financial state and frankly doesn’t care what it is. He takes care of those that mean something to him, and she means the most.

Scott smiles, telling them both, “If you look further in her records, you will find there is no reason to fill out any paperwork on Alice.”  The Doctor frowns and after punching a few things on his tablet, looks back up shocked and hurriedly says, “Y-yes… I see. I will let you in to see her once we have her moved to her room.”  He practically runs out of the room.

Hatter looks after him and then turns to the trio and raises an eyebrow.  Sam takes pity on him.

“She owns the hospital.”

Hatter’s mouth falls open in shock.  “Owns the hospital? How do you own a hospital?”

Sam can’t help herself and laughs.  “Alice’s family was very well off.  They made a lot of investments, like this hospital and others.”  But, thinking of the guilt her friend always feels and how hard she drives herself, Sam frowns and continues slower,  “Alice has, lets’ say a _need_  to contribute to her family fortune or at least manage it correctly. She kills herself working, with school and charities.  She doesn’t need to do any of it, but, that is Alice.”

Hatter realizes that they are telling him something big.  His Alice is a workaholic due to feelings of guilt.  She receives no pleasure from the money and works hard to prove she doesn’t need it.  He wonders why she has these feelings and hopes he can find out more in the future, and maybe help her…

Scott watches his boss, who may also be becoming a good friend.  He softly tells him, “Alice believes this is the reason guys like her.”

Hatter glances at him and then understanding dawns across his face.

Scott knows his boss doesn’t need money.  The club is enough to make anyone rich, but he has suspicions that Hatter doesn’t need the club for that.

The Doctor comes back and is much nicer to them as he escorts them to the back.  In his haste he doesn’t notice there is one addition to the party than there should be.  The three friends smile, thinking it is much easier to get Hatter to Alice than they thought it would be.  The smiles fade away as they walk into Alice’s room.  She looks very pale and is hooked up to too many machines.

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/alice-10.jpg)

Sam asked quietly in shock, “Is she okay?”

The doctor, Mark, glances at her. “We don’t know what the person gave her, but she is reacting badly.  The good news is that whatever you gave her helped with the worst parts.  It looks like some new substance, and very addictive, that is what her problem is now; she is going through the withdrawal stage. Oh yes, this is a very new and nasty drug.”

Hatter stares at Alice. She looks nothing like the fiery woman he met last night.  He hears the doctor talking and wishes now that he had beaten that bloody slurvish son of a bitch to a pulp last night.  He takes a deep breath and notices that the doctor has left.  Glancing at Scott, he tells him, “There will be some turnover at the club once we figure out what happened.  That this happened to anyone, much less Alice is inexcusable.  Would you mind helping me and Dormie?”

Scott realizes that Hatter is telling him he trusts him and that he is being given a promotion of sorts. He is happy about that, but not that it’s over something happening to Alice.  If he finds the person responsible… He realizes this is why Hatter wants him to help: He has a personal vested interest just like Hatter does. Scott nods an agreement to him.

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/riley-aka-jackson-rathbone.jpg)

Before either can say anything else, a voice interrupts with a soft southern accent, “If you don’t mind, we would like you to hold off on that, Mr. Temple.”

The group turns and to see a plain-clothed detective in front of them.

“I would like to stop the drug and find out who is pushing it out.  From the statement you just made, I take it you think it was someone in your club?”

Hatter looks at the guy and indicates that he would like to step outside.  The detective nods, opening the door and watching as Hatter walks over to Alice and softly caress her face with a very tender look.  But when one of the tubes touches him, his face grows hard and he turns around, following the detective through the door, Scott close behind.

The detective realizes that he was dealing with a man in love –very much in love– with the woman in the hospital bed.  He sympathizes with him because the guy must be going through seeing his love in a hospital bed while knowing she’s there because of his club.

They step outside and a nurse notices them, telling them, “If you follow me, there is a room set aside for private conversations.” They nod and follow her to the room.

 [](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/hospital-meeting-room.jpg)

Hatter leans against the wall and folds his arms.  Scott looks at him and the Detective, then sits down on one of the chairs.

The detective clears his throat. “My name is Riley and I work for Narcotics.  I was alerted to this since this was the second known incident like it.  Both times are linked back to your club, Mr. Temple.  We have watched the club, and between what I know and what we observed, know you have nothing to do with it.”  Hatter nods, not showing any emotion, but Riley remembers what he has seen, and knows that this man can control his emotions very well; he must be spitting mad, Riley would be if it was his girl in that room.

Pausing a moment, Riley then continues.  “Can you tell us anything?  If Miss Hamilton is like the other victim, her memories will be hazy and she may remember hardly anything.  Luckily for Miss Hamilton you intervened, Mr. Temple, and then took care of her afterwards.  And her friends then taking such quick action, is helping the second part of the attack.”

Hatter is upset listening to what Riley has said and glances at Scott to see that his eyes have widened because of something that Riley said.  To take his mind off it, Hatter asks the main thing that is bothering him now, “Second part of the attack?”

“The addiction withdrawal,” Riley answers.  “We suspect there are other victims to this drug, but the first was thankfully able to make it to her home and called 911.  We got most of her story out of her before she fell asleep.  Once they fall asleep they seem to forget what had happened.  The next day she complained about her headache and went into seizures.  The hospital staff here is very good and saved her life.  That is part of the reason we want to know what you gave Ms. Hamilton, Mr. Temple, it may help save other lives.”

Hatter listens and glances at Scott who seems to be deep in thought.

He looks up at Hatter and says, “She remembers brown eyes and was mad she couldn’t remember more, Hatter.”

Hatter’s heart drops. He realizes that due to his stubbornness he may have lost Alice and all because his pride had wanted her to come to him, and not have anyone else intervene.  But luckily Scott was there and can vouch for Hatter to Alice. While he hates to say it, this drug is in her system.  Today, he had acted before knowing any details. When he heard Sam say Alice was being taken to the hospital, he simply reacted with thought. Now he knows he will need to work to gain her trust and attention from the beginning. He is back a square one.

Riley and Scott watch Hatter as he makes these realizations. It is clear that that this man should not be messed with; the pure hate that is flashing before them on his face makes them both blanch.  Scott knows it is due to Hatter being mad at himself, but he never wants that directed at him.

Hatter turns to Riley, and hands him two packets… of tea?  Riley looks up at him in confusion.

“Me mum came up with the blend.  It works for almost anything.  We gave Alice one cup last night for her headache, and I gave Scott a few to give out this morning for any hangovers.”

Scott adds, “Most of the girls were feeling bad, but only Alice, Sam, and Leigh drank any.”

Riley nods. “Can you get me a list of the girls so we can have someone check on them?”  Scott nods and after the detective gives him a notepad and pencil he writes down the girls’ information. Riley grabs his cell phone and steps out of the room to make some calls.

Scott looks at Hatter and reminds him, “She remembered something about you, Hatter.  She didn’t forget you, and she knows there’s more.”

Hatter nods shortly but sighs.  Looking at Scott, he says, “I am more upset with myself.  I finally found someone that I love, and I was going to let her walk away.  What kind of man am I?”

“A man in love.   We all make mistakes, I guess that why they say a fool in love.”

Hatter gives him a look.  “I won’t leave Alice.  Especially until I can make sure she is safe.  ‘Course I thought she be safe in me own club!” He laughs bitterly to himself.

Riley re-enters the room and hears that. “Mr. Temple, your club was probably targeted because of the safety level and how popular it is.  Until this happened, your club was deemed one of the safest clubs in the city.  And I have no doubt you could clean it again.  But we are asking for your help, to use those skills and help us find those that have done this.  I ask again, is there anything you can tell us that may help?”

Hatter sighs and recounts what they had pieced together last night.  Riley takes notes and then recounts it back to them.

“So from what I understand, Ms. Hamilton normally orders her drinks specially and in a batch of other orders, so hers could not be singled out, right?”  They nod and he continues, “And you, Mr. Lytle, made her drinks yourself and sent them with the rest.  Ms Hamilton was accosted on the dance floor by a man and his friends held back her friends.  You rescued her, Mr. Temple, and took her off the dance floor to the bar.  When you and Mr. Lytle thought she was in shock, you brought her to your office. When she was weaker than you thought she should be, you talked over the chance of her being drugged and then gave her some of this tea.  Once she was sleeping normally, you had her taken home and her friends watched over her last night.  This morning she had a light headache, you gave her more of the tea, and after her shower, she got sick and you brought her here.”

Scott thinks and adds, “She wouldn’t have taken a shower, now that I think about it.  She may have washed her hair, but she was done too quick for a shower, knowing Alice.”

Riley looks up interested. “Ms Hamilton may have not showered? We suspect that one of the methods of administering the final dose is a patch.”  He turns and goes out the door in a hurry, Hatter and Scott right behind him.

They run down the hall to Alice’s room, grabbing a nurse on their way.

“Did anyone check her for a clear patch?” Riley asks.  She shakes her head no and runs into to the room, only stopping to slam the door in their faces.

Hearing a lock turn, Scott grins at Hatter, “Guess they want to make sure you don’t see anything.”

Hatter glances at him and realizing Scott is trying to ease the situation, fires off, “Well at least I will in the future, old son!”

Scott stares at him, and after Riley starts to laugh, so does he.

* * *

Fairfarren~


	4. Is it All My Fault?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatter forms a plan, Alice wakes up.

__

_Song I listened to for this chapter: What if by Safety Suit.  Why cause I really like it._

* * *

 [](http://www.kittyinaz.com/david-9/) [](http://www.kittyinaz.com/scott-aka-jensen-ackles-2-2/) [](http://www.kittyinaz.com/riley-aka-jackson-rathbone-11/)  


Hatter, Scott and Riley wait impatiently outside Alice’s door.  They are waiting to see if there is a patch on Alice that may help them know more about this nasty new drug.  The door soon opens with a nurse holding an evidence bag with something in it.

Riley grabs the bag and runs down the hall, yelling over his shoulder that he will get back to them.

Hatter turns and asks the nurse politely, “Where was it?”

The nurse replies, “On her upper arm. It was hard to spot with how small and clear it is, luckily Ms. Larik saw it.”

Hatter has a flashback of the bloody arse grabbing Alice’s upper arm and realizes that was when she was drugged.  Right in front of him and if he had been faster, then she would be fine. Hatter makes a fist and tries to keep himself in control.

Leigh sees his look and hurries to him, waving her hand in front of him.

Hatter blinks in surprise at the small woman in front of him.  “Yes?”

Leigh looks up to Hatter and tells him, “You did save her Hatter.  I was there and saw the whole thing, you couldn’t have been there faster had you known what was happening.  But imagine if he could have had his way with her?” Leigh shudders.  “As it was Sam and I are lucky the only bare skin we had was our hands, we will check our tights tonight when we go home.”

Hatter stares at Leigh like she’s nuts and Sam starts to laugh.  “We wear skin colored undershirts that are skin tight Hatter, since we get cold at the clubs.  Alice normally doesn’t so she doesn’t bother, we are lucky if we can get her to take a jacket.  But that is why we probably feel bad, but not as bad as Alice.  We didn’t get it applied correctly and then we took it off last night when we changed.”

Scott is watching Hatter carefully and can see him just staring at Alice when one of the girls is not talking to him.  Realizing Hatter needs a minute, he gets Sam’s attention and indicates to Hatter.  She realizes he is being very still, not like she has observed him at the club and other times lately.  Sam casually mentions, “I need something to drink. Leigh, will you come with me?”  Leigh looks at her, and then Hatter, and nods.

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/david.jpg)

Hatter barely hears them leave.  His eyes are for Alice. He walks over to the bed and sits down in the chair that is next to it. After a couple of minutes, he looks at Scott and asks him, “What will happen if she don’t remember me? I-“

Scott interrupts and says, “We will help her remember, Hatter.”  He will do nothing less for this man who has dropped everything to come here to be with her.  He realizes now that his own feelings for Alice are just a simple crush, nothing like Hatter’s emotions for her.  Yes they were quick, but it is not like they got to do the normal dating scene what with all the drama they now find themselves in.

Hatter nods and sits there with Alice, eventually taking her hand and rubbing soothing circles on it, watching the vitals and hoping she will wake up soon.  Eventually, the visiting hours are up and he still stays by her side until the nurses make him leave.  Scott takes him back to the club and Hatter goes up to his office to think for awhile, staring out at the city below him.  Once he comes to a series of decisions, he calls Scott up to his office.

 [](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/scott-aka-jensen-ackles-10.jpg)

When Scott enters, he sees Hatter sitting in his chair looking at the city.  “Scott, I want to promote you as head of the floor.  I trust you, and even though we are going to be playing a dangerous game, I want someone to be specifically looking at the floor personally and, for one, see if we can notice a trend and see if we can put paid to it.”

Scott nods.  Hatter continues, “I think it be best if I be absent for awhile.  I have other interests that I need to keep an eye on.  This be normal for me, in fact I have stayed here this month longer than previous months since the club started.  You and Dormie will be charge.  And Dormie is not to know _anything_.”  Scott is surprised by this. Does he suspect Dormie?

Hatter turns to him and Scott almost steps back at the intense look in his eyes.  “For Alice I will take no chances.  And this is who I am doing this for; I know I can trust you.  And that is all I know for sure. Understand, mate?”

 Scott nods, thinks for a second and asks, “What about Alice?”

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/dusquesne-incline-2.jpg)

Hatter turns to look at the city, but at Scott’s question, he swivels back and looks him in the eye and answers, “I will be there of course.  My interest in her was pronounced last night and today.  It will mark nothing as unusual.  And if I am needed, I will be here.”

Scott agrees and the two of them get to work on what their plan of action will be.  Scott is impressed with Hatter. Most guys would be fighting their emotions in this situation… Maybe it’s a Brit thing?  He looks at Hatter and realizes it is simply because Hatter trusts his instincts, and those instincts have taken him out of the DJ booth and set him on this path.  Scott is grateful after hearing from Riley that there had only been one other victim, but still, more are suspected.

* * *

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/flowers-hospital.jpg)

A couple of mornings later, Alice wakes up feeling awful, but not as bad as before.  She looks around the room and sees flowers everywhere that she guesses are for her. She also sees a chair pulled to her side of the bed like someone had been there recently and wonders which of her friends it had been.

A nurse opens the door and smiles at her. “Ms. Hamilton!  We are so happy to see you awake, how are you feeling?”

Alice replies, “Not as ill as before but not well either.”  She remembers something and asks questionably and softly, “I had some sort of tea and it made me feel better, may I have some of that?”

The nurse brightens. “Oh the tea!  It really tastes bad, but your young man left some with us for you, and for us to test to find out what it is.  It helps with the drug you know.” She leaves before Alice can ask any questions.

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/sam-malen-akerman-10.jpg)

Like who is her young man – and since when did she have one of those? And what drug? Before she can think anymore a knock sounds on her door and then Sam comes in, notices that Alice is awake and has a huge grin spreading across her face.  “I am so glad you are awake!!  Everyone will be happy once they find out.”  She frowns and then tells Alice, “We need to get you better so I don’t say anymore corny crap like that again.”

Alice looks at her and grins.  Then all of a sudden, she has a flash of the warm brown eyes that have plagued her and she gets the feeling that there is something she is forgetting. Something important. Alice looks at her best friend and can’t help herself and her curiosity. “Sam, why do I keep remembering these beautiful brown eyes and who is my young man the nurse was telling me about?”

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/omg-hattie.jpg)

Sam’s smile gets wider and before she can answer, the door opens, and brown eyes is standing there with flowers in his hands. Alice’s stomach feels like it is free falling, _he really is gorgeous_.  He looks around and seeing Alice awake, a big smile spreads across his face.  Then a minute later, it falls as if he remembers something.

Alice stares at him and can feel her frustration building again. Why can’t she remember? She always remembers and she can feel that what she’s forgotten is _very_ important.  Her frustration gets the better of her and she demands of him, “Who are you, and why am I so upset I don’t know!?!”  Alice can feel the tears threatening to fall, and angrily dashes them away.  Alice normally doesn’t cry and doesn’t want brown eyes to think she is weak.  She looks again at him, and it all falls apart.  She wants to feel safe and she knows that this man will do that… that he’s _done it already?_

 [](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/alice-7.jpg)

She can’t stop the flow of tears anymore.  Before she registers what’s happening, brown eyes drops the flowers on a table and is at her side faster than Sam who is standing closer to her.  “Alice!” He drops in the chair by her bed and grabs her hands, holding them in his own.  Alice turns to him, her frustration evident in her sapphire eyes.

Hatter can’t help himself and he raises one hand and gently wipes the tears from her face, saying softly, “Alice.  Please don’t cry, let me fix whatever is wrong please.”  She stares at him knowing that this feels right and feeling like she should know who he is…

Hatter never expected her to recognize him, much less to be so frustrated that can’t remember everything that she cries, breaking his heart.  He had been overjoyed to see her awake until he remembered she probably didn’t remember him.  Now, he just wants to fix whatever had made her so sad when she saw him.

Alice feels calmer… safer with this man. She leans into his hand and looks into his eyes.  He just stares at her looking partly in shock. Alice realizes he may not answer her and looks for the only other source of information in the room.  She turns to Sam, hoping that she can clear up this mystery.

Sam looks at her friend and can easily see the frustration.  She, too, is happy Alice feels something for Hatter and it makes her want to tell Hatter, ‘See? We told you not to lose hope.’  She sees the question in her friend’s face and taking pity on both of them, softly answers her, “This is Hatter.”

Alice gasps as more memories flood her brain of that night – how could she have forgotten him?  She turns to him and simply says, “You saved me.”  He had not only saved her from the man on the floor, but she now remembers her deciding to give whatever this is between the two of them a shot.

Hatter smiles at her happily. He holds her hand, wishing he can gather her to him. Before he can stop himself, he tells her, “And I am still wondering why I need to know your sign.”

Alice stares at him in shock and then starts laughing. Sam smiles at the sound she has missed so much.  Hatter is glad she is no longer sad and loves the sound of her laughter. When she calms some, she cheekily tells him, “I am still not part of a harem, right?”

Hatter stares at her with such a tender look on his face before he smirks and says, “No, but we can start one if you want one, luv.”

Alice grins and tells him frankly, “No, not at this time.  I think I will have a handful with just you.” His eyes widen a bit but she never loses her grin. She has already made the decision to try, and she wants him to know it.  Especially since she is still unsure of why she is in her hospital…

Hatter’s grin matches hers and he replies, “Well, if you think you can handle me, I have no problem trying.  But I will need whatever that sign is, according to you.” Then he sighs to himself, knowing he is right to trust his feelings so far.  She is perfect for him, with her comebacks and the obvious ability to set him straight. He won’t mind working to keep her and will do what he can to make her see it.

Sam is enjoying watching the two of them react to each other and is happy Alice now remembers more.  She can tell that Hatter brings out Alice’s snarky side, a side most people don’t see.  They will need each other, first to get Alice through the last of the withdrawal, then to catch the person who did this.  She doesn’t envy them, but if they can work their way through all this, they may have a chance.

Alice is happy.  She remembers what had been bothering her, and she has also realized while they were speaking that this Hatter must also be her young man.  She definitely remembers their conversation and the one that followed after where they both basically told each other they were interested in each other.  From there it is hazy, but she does remember him taking care of her, and also that damned tea!  Now, she makes sure to follow through with her decision.  Until he doesn’t want her anymore…

* * *

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/scott-aka-jensen-ackles-9.jpg)

Scott walks in later and is surprised to see Alice awake and holding Hatter’s hand while she speaks with Leigh and Sam.  She looks at him and her smile gets bigger. “Scott!”

He walks over and gives her a little hug and glancing at Hatter and Alice’s joined hands, he quips, “Well I guess I don’t need to answer your question from breakfast.”  Alice laughs and tells him, “Nope!” Popping the ‘p’ in there.

He grins back at her. Now that she is awake maybe Hatter will pay more attention to the club and the plan that Riley has put together.  They really need Hatter’s eyes on this since Riley had been correct before in the conference room by saying that Hatter seems to have a knack for finding out people in his organization that are detrimental to the well being of others, both in the establishment and to him and his.

Hatter sees the look in Scott’s eyes and groans.  “When I promoted you, you were supposed to take some of the work off of me, mate.”  Hatter’s grin never fades though.

Alice looks back and forth trying to figure out what is going on.  “Promoted him?  Why did you promote him? Not that Scott probably didn’t deserve what ever work you wanted to put on him, he was having it too easy anyways.”

Scott shakes his head at her and replies, “Alice, not everyone is a workaholic like you my dear.  There is nothing wrong with enjoying life and not wanting to spend every minute focusing on others.”

Alice rolls her eyes. It is a conversation she has had many times with Scott, Leigh and Sam.  They think she works too much and she thinks she doesn’t work enough.  It is a conversation that they seem fated to have for many years.  Maybe after school she will relax.

Hatter has been watching her and realizes that he may have a bigger job in front of him when this business with his club is all over. He’ll have it rough in getting her to realize there is wisdom in the saying, ‘stop and smell the roses.’  But he sort of understands her reasoning since he did the same when he was trying to make in LA.  You don’t stop or someone else will come along and make it better than you can.  Then all your work will be for nothing.  You need to ride the coattails of success on what ever ride it wants to give you.  But the deal is not her trying to make money and success.  She already has it.  There is some reason she feels guilty for it.  That will be what he needs to address.

Hatter asks Scott, “Is everything alright or is it you just want me to check over your work again?” He smirks at Scott knowing when he puts it that way it riles him up.

Scott glares at Hatter and warns him, “If you don’t behave, I’ll tell Alice who you are!”  He was shocked when he found out, not only Hatter’s real name but who he is, also.  He recognizes the name and is sure the others will too since they go out partying more often.  Now, he likes dangling it over Hatter, knowing that he will never give the information out unless Hatter tells him he can.  But Hatter doesn’t know that, right?

Hatter glares at him and decides to diddle Scott.  “You do that and I make your arse redundant.”

Alice is intrigued but she looks at Hatter and notices there is a glint in his eyes, like he when he was mouthing off to her over the past couple of hours, and realizes that Scott is being conned.  She looks away at Leigh and Sam and sees that they are also trying not to laugh.  “Hmm and what would I care Scott?  Hatter will tell me sooner or later.”  She looks back at Hatter with an innocent look.

“Oi! You think you can just diddle me woman?”  Hatter is clearly enjoying himself, his accent getting thicker.  He can’t help himself and grins at her.

Alice grins back at him and quips, “How bad can your name be anyways?  Wait… it’s not Mortimer is it?”  She shudders in mock sympathy.

Scott can’t help himself and starts to laugh at Hatter’s complete look of disgust.  Sam and Leigh join him seconds later.  He chokes out through his laughter, “You best tell her boss, she _will_ get worse until you tell her.”

Hatter stares at them and shakes his head. “You think you are all so bloody smart do ya?”

Alice bats her eyes at him and says,  “Yep!”  She didn’t pop the ‘p’ this time since her head is starting to pound again. She slightly winces.

Hatter’s been watching her and noticing the wince, he comments, “Right, now I think it is time for either more tea or whatever cocktail they have made up for you now, Alice.”

Alice looks at him, feeling a little frustrated.  Before she can say anything Hatter tells her quietly, “Now you want to get better so that we can get that bloody arse wipe and put him behind bars.  Not that I am happy with this, but if you insist, I will wait.  But only with the guidelines we agreed upon.”  Hatter stares into her eyes making sure she was understanding the risks and what he is sacrificing for her.  But he understands her need to do this and that is why he will help, with stipulations.

Alice sighs and grudgingly nods.  She will do what it takes to get out of here.  She wants revenge on the guy who put her there and Hatter is going to give that to her.  With some guidelines, but he will do what he can.

She says with false cheer, “Where is that tasty tea?”

 [](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/dr-mark-matt-bomer-5.jpg)

“Actually, we are giving you an IV, since we know what is in the tea.”  Mark walks into the room with an odd colored bag in his hand.  “Hatter’s mom was very talented.  All natural, but with what I have seen, a very good blend of medicinal herbs.  Of course that gives it the awful taste, but with this, it should make your withdrawal easier.” He adds the bag to her IV and turns to Hatter, “Please let her know she may have saved people’s lives with this also.”  He leaves after checking her chart, making a comment that visiting hours are almost over.

Her friends take the hint, carefully hugging her and leaving the new couple alone for the rest of the time.

Alice turns to Hatter and tells him, “Hatter, I am not good with relationships. So if anything happens…”  She trails off not wanting to say that what she knows is the truth, it will be her fault.

Hatter looks her in the eyes and tells her softly, “Well, we are in a fine fiddle aren’t we?  Me, who never been in a relationship, and you, who not be good with one.  Alice, why don’t we just make a go at it and see what happens.  Because I am not going to give up.”

Alice looks at him, and feels a faint stirring of hope.  “That sounds a good idea… at least until that harem is around.”

Hatter smirks at her. “I guess I will have to make sure you don’t need a harem, huh, luv?”  They grin at each other and Hatter reaches out a hand and gently cups her face.  His grin fades as he stares at her, and then slowly, so she can pull away if she wants to, leans forward and gives her a gentle kiss.  He is careful, but he pours his feelings in that kiss, but leaves it to her if she wants to return them.

Alice’s breath is taken away with the depth of this kiss.  He is leaving it up to her, but she not only feels the same feelings, but she is surprised that she wants to return them to this man who she’s learned has dedicated himself to making sure she is okay, even though he was very much aware that she may not remember him.  She gives him her feelings freely and with no hesitation.

Hatter is overwhelmed that she returns his feelings.  He ends up being the one breaking the kiss, but he leans his head on hers and asks her softly, “Will that help delay the harem for awhile, luv?”

Alice still has her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open.  Wow, can Hatter kiss!!  She agrees with him while she tries to pull herself back together and opens her eyes to Hatter’s smirk.  _He can tell how he affected her!_   She blushes and his smirk gets wider.  “I will take that as a yes.”  He kisses her forehead and tells her softly, “I will be back in the morning, luv.”  And then he leaves while Alice is still trying to bring herself down from that kiss.  WOW!

* * *

Fairfarren ~

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/lunapic_130866719676712_21.gif)


End file.
